Campamento de Verano!
by nami-dreams19
Summary: He resubido esta historia por que tuve un problemilla con mi cuenta pero la vuelvo a subir con modificaciones. Naminé se va de campamento con sus amigos para conocer gente nueva. Encontrarán también a su novio ideal? Descúbrelo n.n Rokunami
1. Capítulo 1

**CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Buenas, os recuerdo que como tuve un problema con mi cuenta de nami-dreams pues tengo que volver a subir el fic , con muchísimas modificaciones. Espero que les guste más.

**Disclaimer**= Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, son de Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día **—**pensó Naminé**— **¡por fin mamá y papá me han dejado ir a un campamento! Sus padres temían tanto que le pasara algo a su hija que no querían que se fuese tanto tiempo sola con sus amigos y gente desconocida, pero Naminé se lo tenía merecido el viaje y no pudieron negarse.

El campamento duraba un mes, todo el mes de Julio, ya tenía preparada su maleta y estaba impaciente por llegar y hacer amigos, aunque era muy pero que muy tímida, se prometió a sí misma que iba a divertirse y conocer gente nueva.

Naminé cumplía este mes 16 años y no se consideraba demasiado linda, ya que era una persona bastante humilde. Tiene dos grandes mejores amigas, Kairi, una chica de 16 años realmente extrovertida y muy linda, según Naminé; y Xion, con 15 años y el pelo corto color negro azabache, alguien bastante indirecta.

Kairi y Xion tenían una cierta rivalidad sobre quien le caía mejor a Naminé, pero la rubia las consideraba mejores amigas a las dos. En resumen, las dos estaban siempre enfadadas la una con la otra.

La situación económica de Naminé era bastante óptima, ya que se podían permitir ciertos lujos; sin embargo, no eran derrochadores, sólo adquirían lo realmente necesario, y algún caprichito, nada más. En cambio Kairi no tenía tanta suerte, y Xion estaba en el grado intermedio, ni mucho ni poco.

En cuanto a relaciones personales, Kairi buscaba a alguien tan maduro como ella, Xion a alguien amigable, y Naminé decía nunca se planteó como sería su novio ideal.

Las tres chicas vivían en Destiny Islands, junto a su círculo de amigos, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie y Hayner, Pence y Olette, estos tres últimos se habían mudado de Twilight Town.

Volviendo al gran campamento, iban casi todas las personas de Destiny Islands, algunas de Twilight Town y otras de Traverse Town. El campamento se realizaba en los jardines de Radiant Garden, y obviamente también acudía gente de allí.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Subiré ahora mismo mi próximo capítulo, y actualizaré cada sábado o domingo, o quizás antes, siempre tengo inspiración xD.**

**Dejen reviews si quieren que añada algo o dar alguna idea, cualquier crítica constructiva ayuda.**

**nami-dreams19**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: De camino a Radiant Garden**

En este capítulo es en donde hice muchos cambios.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Ya era el día, y todos los que iban al campamento estaban cerca de la orilla esperando a la Nave Gumi, con sus maletas apoyadas en la arena.

Una vez llegó la Nave Gumi, todos alzaron una ceja al ver que era como una casa con forma de cabeza de Mickey Mouse, y después de ese lapso de tiempo contemplando la misteriosa nave se despidieron de sus padres y entraron. Naminé, Kairi y Xion se acomodaron en un sofá de cuero blanco, estuvieron hablando hasta que el sonido de unos altavoces les interrumpió.

—**Bienvenidos a la nave, os informamos que la lista de habitaciones estará colgada en la pared y en ella se os informa de quiénes serán vuestros compañeros de habitación durante estos tres días de viaje, y aprovecho para leerla. **

Xion y Kairi cruzaron los dedos y Naminé estaba de lo más tranquila.

—**En la primera habitación están Hayner, Xion y Pence. **

Xion se entristeció y Kairi sonrió con malicia. Los demás estaban ansiosos por quién le tocaría, aunque solamente fueran tres noches.

—**En la segunda Naminé…**

Kairi seguía sonriendo.

—**Olette y Selphie.**

Pero la cara bonita se le quitó de golpe. Lo bueno era que ni Kairi, ni Xion ni Naminé iban a tener problema alguno, ya que la pelirroja y la pelinegra no tendrían que soportarse y no tendrían celos por quién se quedaría con su mejor amiga.

—**Y en la tercera dormirán Kairi, Tidus y Wakka.**

— ¡Namiii! ¿Qué tal si nos pasamos la noche contando historias de miedo? **—**Decía Selphie abrazando a la rubia**—.**

— ¡Sí! Además, podremos dormir de día.

—Pues para ser tan tímida bien que te gusta el terror **—**dijo en un murmullo**—**.

— ¿Decías Selphie…?

—Nada nada.

Seguían planeando la noche cuando Kairi intervino.

—Selphie, lindaa, amable, cielo, cositaa…

—No, Kairi, no te voy a cambiar la habitación—dijo simplemente—. Tampoco los ojos de cachorrito te van a ayudar. Además, ya tenemos plan.

—Bueno…a Tidus le hubiera gustado estar contigo—dijo Kairi dejando caer su última excusa—.

—¡…! Nami, ¿a ti te importa? —Preguntó sorprendida por el comentario de Kairi—.

—Claro que no, ya estaremos juntas en el campamento—le dedicó una sonrisa—.

_**(Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la nave…)**_

— ¡Olette! ¿Cómo estás? —Le dijo Xion con una amplia sonrisa—

—Bien, estoy contenta con mis compañeras. ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Bueno…es que —comenzó a hablar Xion indecisa—.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Comenzaba a hablar con ojitos de cachorrito— ¿Me cambias el cuarto?

A Xion comenzaban a brillarle los ojos. Olette como siempre, tan directa.

—Por ser tú sí—dijo fingiendo que no le importaba—.

—Xion, ¡eres la mejor! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Y qué me querías contar?

—Nah no tiene importancia.

Ya se había hecho de noche y todos iban a sus habitaciones, Kairi y Xion se quedaron viendo un rato en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? — Dijeron las dos—.

—Hey Xion, ¿has visto a Olette? —dijo Naminé, saliendo del cuarto—Ya tendría que estar aquí.

—Pues es que me ha pedido que le cambiase de cuarto.

A Kairi estaba a punto de explotarle la vena de la frente.

— ¿Y Kairi que hace aquí? —dijo Xion, percatándose de la existencia de la pelirroja—.

—Yo se la he cambiado a Selphie—dijo en tono grave—.

—Pues ¡qué bien! Las tres juntas—dicho con toda sinceridad—.

Estuvieron contando chistes e historias de miedo durante horas, y Naminé y Xion se durmieron. Kairi aprovechó que la rubia se había quedado dormida para despertar a Xion.

—Psst Xion.

— ¿Qué pasó para que me hables? —Dijo molesta—.

—Ven, vamos al baño. La cogió de la mano y entraron al baño para no molestar a la rubia.

—Dime.

—Ya sabes que el cumpleaños de Naminé es dentro de una semana y pensaba que tú y yo le podríamos dar una sorpresa—sonrió—.

— ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? Por supuesto—le devolvió la sonrisa—.

—Empezaremos por elegir el lugar, obviamente, Radiant Garden, la hora, yo opino que un día entero. Y continuó Xion…

—Perfecto; también habrá que poner algo de comida para picar, ¡y una tarta! —Se relamió los labios—.

—A Nami le gusta la de chocolate, nata y trufas, cuando la nave aterrice vamos juntas a encargarla, ¿sí? Los regalos propongo que los hagamos nosotras mismas.

—Buena idea. Las dos se sonrieron y de ahí en adelante fueron reforzando una buena relación amistosa. Tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban.

* * *

**Como habréis visto, he cambiado básicamente todo º_º así no los complico. Aunque haya perdido mi antigua cuenta, no iba a abandonar este fic, que se alargará mucho.**

**Reviews n.n**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La llegada al campamento**

Aquí ya introduzco a los personajes principales. Espero que les agrade a todos.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes a mi antojo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

La Nave Gumi aterrizó, y la gente comenzó a preparar sus cosas y meterlas en la maleta. La monitora, Aqua, una peliazul bastante joven, les guió hasta los jardines de Radiant Garden. Había dos grandes casas de madera, para chicos y para chicas, y los monitores dormían en pisos cercanos. También había alguna que otra tienda de campaña.

Las cinco chicas eligieron habitación, desempacaron y fueron a conocer a otras chicas. Las más agradables según ellas fueron Yuna, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Penelo y Rikku. Sin embargo, había otras chicas no tan amigables, como Paine y Larxene.

Interrumpieron sus visitas los monitores Aqua y Terra, un castaño de aspecto fuerte, que anunciaron una comida de bienvenida. Aprovecharon que estaba toda la gente para ir a visitar a sus amigos, situados en la mesa del fondo. Pero no sólo estaban Tidus, Wakka, Hayner y Pence, sino que estaban un castaño pelopincho ojiazul, uno rubio de ojos azules con el pelo en punta hacia arriba y un chico más alto que los demás con el pelo grisáceo, sin canas, de ojos verdosos.

—Hey chicas, parecen hechos a medida para ustedes. Este es Roxas, él es Sora y por último Riku —nombró Wakka—.

— ¿Cómo que "por último"? Yo voy antes que Sora —dijo Riku con diversión, y las chicas no pudieron evitar reír—.

— ¡Eh! Que seas más alto no tiene nada que ver, aparte, yo soy más guapo —dijo Sora con una tierna sonrisa y con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza—.

—YO soy el primero, soy un rubio de ojos azules, por no hablar de mis abdominales —decía Roxas con algo de arrogancia—.

— ¿Os queréis callar? Estáis asustando a las pobres... —dijo Tidus—.

—JAJAJAJA —dijeron las cinco a coro—. ¿Y de dónde sois?

—Pues venimos de Castle Oblivion—dijo Sora—

Al escuchar ese lugar a Naminé se le pasó una imagen por la mente, pero no pudo verla con claridad. Un recuerdo borroso. Serían imaginaciones suyas.

—Hey, tengo una idea—comentó Wakka—.

— ¿Sí? A saber… —dijeron todos—.

— ¿Y si les emparejo a todos? —dijo contemplando a todas las caras asombradas—.

— ¿Cómo a todos? —Preguntó Sora— ¿En parejas de dos?

—Muy bien Sora, sabes contar —le picó Riku, a lo que Sora respondió con un bufido—.

—Vale, comienzo; Sora con Naminé, Riku con Kairi, Roxas con Xion, Selphie con Tidus y Hayner con Olette —sonrió satisfecho—. Naminé y Sora, que son tan dulces y amables; Riku y Kairi, unas personas maduras; Roxas y Xion, amantes del helado de sal marina; Selphie y Tidus, tan extrovertidos y conocidos; y Hayner y Olette, que no pueden pasar el día el uno sin el otro.

— ¿Nos juntas por que nos encanta el helado? —preguntó Roxas atónito—.

—Tío, que te conozco desde hace dos horas, no sé ni cómo te apellidas... —dijo Wakka siendo sincero—.

—Vale vale, pero creo que pegaba mas con Naminé... —dijo en un murmullo que solamente escuchó Xion, que estaba a su lado—.

— ¿Y tú que harás, Wakka? —dijo Naminé.

—Emh...pues ir a ver a alguien—respondió nervioso—.

—Ah...y ¿quién es la desafortunada? —Dijo Tidus, a lo que recibió un codazo de Selphie—.

—Idiota, solo voy a conocer a esa rubia de allí.

— ¡¿A Larxene?! La llevas clara... —dijeron Kairi y Naminé—.

— ¿Y tú, Pence? Estás muy calladito—dijo Hayner—.

—Éste se viene conmigo, va a conocer a aquella de pelo corto—dijo Wakka, señalando a Paine—.

—Muuucha suerte—dijeron las chicas—.

—Bueno, disfrutad—dijeron Wakka y Pence mientras se acercaban a sus objetivos—.

* * *

**¿Este está mejor? Por cada cap. Contaré con detalle lo que pasará en cada una de esas citas, y una pregunta… ¿os gustan estas parejas, o queréis que las modifique? Ya me lo han pedido por eso lo pregunto. Votad si las queréis así o cómo, y al final decidiré por mayoría. Muchas gracias.**

**nami-dreams19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Campamento de Verano!**

**Capítulo 4: Las citas parte 1**

**XION Y ROXAS**

****Siento la tardanza, de verdad, pero mi laptop quería visitar a ese técnico tan guapo y por eso cogió un virus que casi se suicida. Perdonadmee, para ello he subido un cap más largo =) Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes, porque si no Naminé sería una de las protas.

* * *

Roxas y Xion comenzaron su "cita" yendo a una heladería, Roxas compró dos helados de sal marina y se sentaron tranquilamente a comerlos.

— ¿Te gusta Radiant Garden? —Preguntó Roxas distraído—.

—Tiene buena pinta. Nunca había lo había visitado.

— ¿Y si te enseño el lugar? Así lo vas conociendo.

—De acuerdo—le dedicó una sonrisa—.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, mientras saboreaban su helado el rubio le iba indicando cada sitio. Pasaron por una tienda moguri y Xion quiso entrar, a lo que Roxas tuvo que acceder. La pelinegra no se enteró de que el rubio pinchudo había cogido algo, probablemente sin importancia, pagando obviamente.

Prosiguieron de regreso al maravilloso campamento con un silencio muy incómodo, cosa que Xion tuvo que romper, recordando aquella frase…

— ¿Sabes Roxas? Creo que Naminé y Sora se gustan—empezó a decir con una sonrisa maliciosa—.

Empezó a ponerse tenso intentando que no se hiciese notar, sin éxito.

—Oh…bien por S-sora, ya hacía tiempo que no se echaba una n-novia—dijo esbozando una sonrisa fingida a la vez que tosía por haberse atragantado con el delicioso helado, esperando que ese momento acabase; hubiese preferido seguir en aquel menos incómodo silencio—.

— ¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando y no paras de toser—puso cara de extrañeza—.

—Me habrá cogido un constipado—dijo él rascándose la nuca—.

— ¿En verano a 37 grados? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Eh Roxas, ¿quieres jugar a un juego? Prueba…o verdad.

Suspiró al haberse zafado del tema, por lo que su semblante cambió a uno más alegre.

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro y comenzó Xion:

— ¿Desafío…o verdad?

—Desafío—dijo sonriente—.

—Ok—después de buscar en su mente las palabras perfectas—, besa a Naminé…—dijo simplemente—.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó exaltado y sonrojado—.

—Eso, y vamos, rapidito—miró a su muñeca como si tuviese un reloj—.

Al pobre sólo le quedaba una opción…

— ¡Pelea de globos de agua! —Sacó todo su armamento y comenzó a lanzarle unos globos mientras le dejaba la mitad en el suelo para poder contraatacar—.

Xion se quedó boquiabierta, por lo que casi se come uno, ¿de verdad Roxas era tan infantil? Vio que el rubio no se decidía a parar, munición había para todo el campamento y la de cabellera negra esquivaba la minoría, por lo que decidió contraatacar, dándole en su punto débil (sí, ya sabéis de qué os hablo xD).

Al final tuvo suerte de haber pasado por la tienda y comprar esa bobada.

Se mirara por donde se mirara, aquellos dos se habían encariñado, convirtiéndose en una bonita relación fraternal.

Acabaron rendidos y empapados, sonriéndose, la pelinegra no podía negar habérselo pasado de muerte.

Fueron directos a sus respectivas habitaciones habiendo acordado verse allí en cuanto se lavasen y se pusiesen ropa seca. Y así lo hicieron, y esta vez fue Roxas el que rompió ese ya cómodo silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Sabes, en unos días va a haber un torneo de tenis, quieres apuntarte conmigo? —Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa muy amplia y las manos detrás de la nuca—.

— ¡Por supuesto! Me encanta el deporte, además lo necesito, me estoy poniendo como una vaca—decía con toda tranquilidad señalando su delgado vientre—.

Después de que discutiesen medio en broma sobre quién estaba más bola y quién más delgado apuntaron sus nombres en un papel colgado. Seguidamente practicaron una media hora en el campo de tenis, sin sus prendas reglamentarias pero les importaba un huevo cocido. Al final se le estaba pegando la idiotez de su amigo.

* * *

**NAMINÉ Y SORA**

Sora cogió de la mano a Naminé y se la llevo a su nuevo cuarto, a lo que le respondió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Te apetece? —dijo señalando la Play Station 3—

—Sip, ¡obviamente! —Dijo cogiendo rápidamente el mando—.

—Cuidado, ¡por detrás! —Dijo el castaño refiriéndose al juego—.

—Formamos un buen equipo—le sonrió—.

Después de jugar 1 hora….

—Sora, ¿sabes jugar al tenis? —Preguntó cansada de pulsar los dichosos botones—.

— ¿Que si sé? Fui campeón en este campamento el año pasado. ¿Y tú Naminita?

— ¿Na-Naminita? —Puso los ojos en blanco—.

—L-lo siento, le pongo apodos a todos mis amigos—se le podría llamar tomatito en ese momento—.

—Jeje, puedes llamarme así si quieres. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

—Bueno…es que yo…y ahora…tan pronto…—los nervios se apoderaron de él por ser tan malpensado—.

—…de tenis.

—Oh…claro, a eso me refería—la rubia estaba sonrojada a más no poder por los intentos de remediar la situación de Sora—.

Sora se puso más rojo, que ya parecía una competición; se quedaron mirando fijamente, analizando cada movimiento, cada respiración, hasta que reaccionaron y fueron a inscribirse, aún quedaban cuatro plazas.

"Naminita" se fijó en que Roxas y Xion estaban practicando tenis, y se le ocurrió una idea:

—Sora, ¿qué tal si practicamos con ellos? —Dijo señalando la pista de tenis—.

— ¡Claro! Es que el partido será de dos vs dos.

Se fueron corriendo a cambiarse. Ya listos cogieron sus raquetas y unas cuantas bolas. Estos si que vestían lo reglamentario.

— ¡Hey Xion! ¿Podemos jugar con vosotros? — Dijo Naminé—.

—Vén, Roxas, ahora…machácalos—sonrió con malicia, señalando al otro lado del campo—.

Roxas se fue junto a Xion y todos se pusieron en posición.

—Sora…no se me da muy bien el tenis, ¿te importa si me ayudas?

— ¡Claro que no, Naminita! —Dijo Sora agarrando con una mano abrazando la cintura de Naminé y con otra encima de la mano con la que la rubia sujetaba la raqueta. A Roxas le iba a explotar la vena de la frente.

Naminé fue cogiendo práctica y estuvieron jugando durante un tiempo.

— ¡Sori! Hemos ganado, gracias por mostrarme cómo se jugaba—Fue la rubia corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó, y Sora no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate—. Yo también te puedo poner apodo.

—Un placer jugar contigo, Naminé—soltó a Sora para girarse hacia atrás para ver quién había dicho eso, nada más ni nada menos que Roxas.

— ¿Uh? Ah Roxas, tengo que hablar contigo…

Y al ver que ni Xion ni Sora se dispersaban acabó la frase:

—…a solas.

Una vez se fueron la joven de rubia cabellera cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

— ¿Decías que eras de Castle Oblivion, no? Explícame un poco cómo es el lugar—dijo cerrando los ojos—.

— ¿Estás borracha? —Fue lo único que supo decir ante el extraño comportamiento de su…conocida—.

—Solo descríbemelo un poco—dijo impaciente—.

—Pues en sus calles predomina el color blanco; hay un grupo de gente que suele vestir muy choni, siempre de negro; hay un edificio que es el más alto de allí, con nosecuántas plantas, etc.

Por cada frase que decía a Naminé le llegaban una serie de imágenes a la mente, como si fueran…recuerdos.

—Gracias Rox—ahora estaba realmente confusa, por lo que ni se enteró de la cara de embobado que se le quedó al ojiazul tras su nuevo apodo—.

Había algo que la relacionaba con Castle Oblivion, e iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

**KAIRI Y RIKU**

Kairi y Riku se alejaron de la gente para ir a un sitio más tranquilo. Y al fin rompieron el silencio.

—Sabes Riku, en tres días es el cumpleaños de Naminé, y…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con los preparativos? —Dijo Riku al percatarse de lo obvia que era Kairi—.

— ¡Eso sería genial! Xion y yo encargaremos la tarta, y haremos los regalos. ¿Podrías encargarte de la comida y bebida? —Dijo Kairi abrazando al peli plateado—.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a una tienda y después al supermercado?

Después de estar un rato en una tienda Riku le compró un amuleto a Kairi, con la forma de una fruta Paopu, y en el supermercado se compraron todo tipo de golosinas y compraron algo para merendar. Fueron a un jardín alejado y montaron una especie de camping, y algunos lo considerarían como una cita. En un momento dado sus miradas se juntaron y se iban acercando cada vez más a punto de rozarse, pero Selphie y Olette los interrumpieron.

—Hey chicos, ¿no vais a apuntaros al torneo de tenis? Es el único día para inscribirse y solamente quedan dos plazas.

—Oh es cierto—decía Kairi por decir, algo, que aún estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir—.

—Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi pareja de tenis—dijo Riku—.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —asintió la pelirroja—.

— ¿Vamos a entrenar? Quiero superar a Sora en lo único que se le da bien.

—Suena bien—se rió ante el último comentario—.

Antes de nada, vamos a inscribirnos, que nos quitan las plazas. Riku se acercó a una pared donde había colgada una lista que ponía:

Tennis Tournament, y aún quedaban dos plazas, escribieron sus nombres y apellidos.

Se vistieron cada uno en una tienda de campaña con la ropa reglamentaria de tenis, cogieron unas raquetas y unas pelotas.

Entrenaron como una hora y media entre risas y descansillos de Kairi.

Ya acabado todo, la lista quedó completa:

* * *

**TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Participantes Femeninas Participantes Masculinos

Selphie Tilmitt Tidus Wilson

Olette Adams Hayner Watts

Xion Fey Roxas White

Naminé Skye Sora Eriksen

Kairi Thompson Riku Stinson

* * *

—Ya se me adelantó Sora—lo maldijo—.

— ¿No crees que hay algo raro ahí? —Dijo Kairi señalando la lista—.

— ¡Pues claro! Soy el último—dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de derrota—.

—Boh, digo que qué rápido se han hecho amigos todos—puso cara de intriga—.

—Jajaja, tienes razón. Venga, demos un paseo. Riku la cogió de la mano y Kairi la aceptó con un leve rubor.

— ¿Qué te parece Naminé?

—Pues creo que Sora está contento con ella, hacen buena pareja —dijo con mucha tranquilidad—.

— ¿Qué, ahora predices el futuro?

—No no, es sólo una intuición—respondió rascándose la nuca—.

—Hablando de Nami, tengo que ir a encargar la tarta.

— ¡Hey Kairi! Ah estás ocupada—dijo Xion viendo al fin a Riku—.

—Hola Xion—dijo Riku pasándole el brazo por el cuello a Kairi—. ¿Qué pasó?

Al ver ese gesto Xion fingió una sonrisa.

— Q-q-que bien lo lleváis, ¿n-no?

—Jeje, ¿y tú que tal con Roxas? —Le dijo Kairi—.

—Es muy agradable—dijo con sinceridad—. Kairi, ¿no teníamos algo que hacer? —Dijo arrastrándola y quitándole el brazo de Riku—.

—Sí, ya le acabo de decir lo de la tarta y dice que va a ayudarnos con los preparativos, ya se encarga él de la comida y bebida.

— ¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias, Riku—se quedaron embobados sonriendo el uno al otro 20 segundos—.

Una vez Xion bajó de las nubes partieron hacia la pastelería.

—Les atiende Rinoa, ¿Qué desean? —Dijo amablemente la repostera—.

— ¿Podríamos reservar una tarta y recogerla en tres días? —Dijo Kairi—.

—Claro, ¿de qué la quieren? Quizás…de trufas, nata y chocolate.

— ¡…! —las dos quedaron con la boca abierta—.

—Para la pequeña Naminé—les sonrió—.

— ¿La conoce? —Dijo Xion con curiosidad—.

—Es mi prima. Cuidado con venir aquí que puede entrar en cualquier momento, y se estropearía vuestra sorpresa. No os preocupéis, la haré lo mejor que pueda.

— ¡Gracias Rinoa! —Se despidieron las dos—.

Sólo tres días y Naminé cambiaría las cosas...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sinceramente, este capítulo no me convence ni un poquito, pero espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado un poco. No sirvo para escribir, esto no es lo mío, aún así seguiré esta historia hasta su fin.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS por vuestros reviews que me ayudan a seguir adelante :3**

**xCloudxClairex Anonimo zakuraaSs Paula sasume-uchiha Guest Go men123 y sobre todo a GeoBlaid, que muchísimas gracias por preocuparte por mí y por ayudar, si quieres aportar ideas, todas serán bienvenidas. En fin, que muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, y deciros que este fic será...Rokunami, como era de saber. Ahora mismo estoy preparando ese Sonami que prometí subir, y en breves estará colgado en fanfiction. **

**Gracias por leerme, y cualquier review es bienvenido...**

**nami-dreams19**


End file.
